Tamerrean: The War Project
by clarkLover1
Summary: All pairings. Starfire gets almost assassinated, but didn't While the girl reaks havc, to get her attention. But Why?
1. The reporters, uh?

I don't own the Teen Titans.

This...is...well, its...I don't know really. Please be nice with it, first Teen Titan story!

* * *

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven asked plainly, coming up behind him. Her tea in hand.

Beast Boy in reaction, jumped a mile by how close Raven was to him. _Man, how'd she do that?_, he thought, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I'm looking at the camera's out there, that are taping us." Pointing outside that big window in the living room,in deed, there were many reporters outside the tower.

Its has seemed that over the years, the city wanted to get more and more pictures of the famous group. Even if they didn't want it. One person in the whole city thought that they have got too old and that just 'Teen' titans didn't if them, even if they were only in their twenties. Which in return, made that people of Jump City started to criticize the team for their imperfections. That was only three months ago.

Raven shook her head at this, while her now long purple hair danced along with her head. Now, 23, Raven had become more open to her emotions, growing only a couple more inches over the years. She couldn't believe that the team was reduced to hide in their tower after all they did for the stupid city, "Why? Their not going to go away?" taking a small sip of her tea, while watching to people with him.

Beast Boy turned and smiled at Raven, "Yea. Don't remind me." walking over to his girlfriend. Giving her a small peck on the checks. Yep, that's right, they became official after they all turned 21. He, now at 22 and a 1/2, was taller and which he took advantage every minute of each day. Even though, Beast Boy became more mature, to a standard,along with his voice, "Well, 'otta see what Cy's doing." he stated his a soft voice.

Raven watched him leave then turned back to the crowd outside of the tower.

* * *

Srry guys that this is short, i'll add to the next chapter. too tired to keep writing.

One thing I have to say:

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

i'll take anything! Please! Also some help on which way this story should go. Help would be, well, helpful! Thnkz!

Livi

* * *


	2. Girl Assasinator

th

Okay, Sorry about leaving you guys hanging but, I went on a Family camping trip. Dog included. It was fun and very tan, you know, same old, same old. Well, if you want to here more, just ask, I will tell. Email me. Come on, you can do it. Sorry. Too much candy today. Well I just got back, so here it the next chapter. Have fun reading.

REVIEW!!

Also I don't own the Teen Titans sadly. But when I rule the world I will! Ha Ha Okay going to stop ranting, have fun….

Assassins are girls?!

Beast Boy went down the hall to the garage where Cyborg was supposed to be. As the door opened he yelled, "Hey Cy, you in here?"

Cyborg being under his car, bumped his head on the undercharge by the sudden noise, "Yeah, under here B." getting out from the under the car, to only be faced with Beast Boy, "Whoa, B!" pushing him away with his dirty hands.

Beast Boy just stumbles back, then falls on his butt, "Sorry." he muttered.

"It's okay." Cyborg said in a huff, then reaching next to him, grabbed a cloth and wiped his hands. After they were clean, he held out his hand for the green guy_, just like B to make an entrance,_ He thought.

Beast Boy took the hand with gratitude, "Thanks." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, no prob." Cyborg said, "So, why are you down here looking for me?" raising a brow of wisely knowing and folding is arms across his chest. In the years, he didn't really grow or anything, just matured mostly mentally, for a 23 and ¼ years old.

"Okay, ya caught me." Putting his hands up in defeat, "I was just wondering, well, not wondering but, _wanting_ to know if the reporting's are going to end. And also if you know where our two favorite love birds at?" he questioned his cyber friend.

Cyborg just laughed at that, nudging his green friend, "Their out trying_, if_ they _can,_ to stop this thing from getting more out of hand." bobbing his head towards the garage door.

At this, Beast Boy stopped laughing as his cybertronic did, "Well, I hope that they can without the reporters twisting everything they say. Man, out of all of us, they had the worst."

They both nodded in agreement.

Turning away, Beast Boy headed back to the living room to watch the speech.

Outside:

Robin or should we say Nightwing, just 23, had grown a couple of inches taller than his beautiful girlfriend of 5 going on 6 years. The wind blowing his now long hair, "We are not giving into your antics of breaking our team or the ways you have been picking each of us out because of our differences," his deep voice rang clearly though that crowd of reporters. Taking a side glace towards Starfire, smiling wildly, "Well, that's all we have to say so any questions?" turning towards the crowd.

Hands flew up with hundreds of 'Me' or 'Over here!' but over their entire shout one stood out.

"I have one question. For Starfire." that voice said, sounding as like a woman.

The crowd went silent, and turned to see if it was someone that they knew.

Nightwing looked confused and turned towards Starfire whew stood there just as confused_. She so cute sometimes,_ he thought with a smirk, moving so she had the spotlight.

She took this as her turn from him and stepped up. Over the years she hadn't grown much more but her English did, "Yes?" she said clearly.

Everyone parted for the woman to get in front. Right there was what looked like a woman in a purple cloak with the hood up, "My question is this: Do you know me?" she said plainly.

Starfire laughed a little as the cameras and recorders were on her, "I'm sorry but I don't know you, especially with your hood up."

Many of the reporters chuckled at this, even Nightwing. Starfire just stood with a smirk present on her face.

The woman smirked too, at all the laughing people, "You. Should."

Everyone quieted at the statement.

The woman chuckled at all of their expressions on their faces, "You, of all people should know what your family has done. To all women on our planet, to the men you have slaughtered to get what you wanted. And to me." taking off her cloak as everyone gasped.

Starfire's eyes went wide to see only not a woman but a girl no older than 10 years old. Wearing blades on her back, guns strapped on her sides. Shield on the right and another blade on the left arm. Her vibrant crimson hair reflecting with the sun above. But her eyes were the most captivating, green, pure green with no pupils in sight.

"DO YOU REMEMBER ME NOW?!" the girl yelled at Starfire, flinging her arms out.

The crowd then went into a frenzy knowing that this person could kill them all.

Starfire yelled back, "STOP!" the crowd of people turned to her, terrified if they were to scream again.

Nightwing turned towards her to ask her what was she doing but she held up here hand. So he stopped.

When Starfire saw this, she used the other hand to rub her temple. Finally giving out a sigh, "What do you want with me?" she said in her native tongue to the girl.

"The answer is simple: YOU." she said back in English, not taking the hint from Starfire to talk in private. Quickly as she said it she took out one of her blades and chucked it at the alien.

Starfire just kept her eyes on the girl, never even bothering with the sword coming her way, finally the sword it the tower behind her, only missing her by a few inches.

Everyone gasped.

Nightwing, next to Starfire was wide-eyed.

"First one's a warning… second one, your beautiful head comes off." The girl stated before picking her cloak up and disappearing into thin air. Only to leave a confused crowd and Nightwing with one disgruntled Starfire.

I hoped you guys liked it, Please review! Love to here from you guys.


End file.
